


It Was Always You

by LokiTheOverlord



Category: Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheOverlord/pseuds/LokiTheOverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Bucky get to the wheel</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

Steve had met James (who insisted that Steve call him ‘Bucky’) before. During the meeting, Steve had been told to focus strictly on business, however, Steve had a rather difficult time focusing on anything but Buckys’ lips. Steve found this rather odd--there had never been any trouble keeping his eyes off anyone before...much less a man. Steve didn’t even think he was interested at first. 

Steve saw him everywhere, or, at least recently he had been noticing him more than usual. Most likely because of all the attention Bucky drew toward himself. Not that he took joy in having the limelight always in his eyes, but since his latest movie, Black Swan, had been released, the public had once again found interest in the handsome James Barnes. 

It had been approximately one week since the movie hit theaters, and Bucky couldn’t have gotten more than 19 full hours of sleep since its’ first review. His lack of rest alongside his day brimming with interviews were the primary reasons Bucky was on his way to his favorite coffee shop, Caffe Ladro, which was just off North 36th Street. 

He walked through the welcoming coffee shops’ doors, turning heads almost immediately. He wore a deep royal blue button up and black dress pants with a sleek matching tie (dressing like this wasn’t considered ‘dressing up’ in the slightest for Bucky). His glossy black shoes had been tied neatly, winding tightly around each other where they met between two small loops. His sleeves were pushed up to a point just below his elbow; one muscular arm, flesh and blood, the other one crafted of metal and glinting off the soft lights in the coffee shop.

Bucky was standing in line at the counter when he noticed Steve--unaccompanied at a table for two, sitting tall on a stool, reading The Seattle Times, occasionally looking up to glance through a window or sample his coffee. Bucky received his order, which had his name carefully written along the side, and walked toward Steve, thinking of their last conversation. What a fascinating conversation it had been, too. Steve had told him about his work as a leading makeup artist for the Marvel corporation, how what he did changed peoples’ character, their voice, attitude, ambition, motives...the list trailed on. Steve told him about his apartment in the city where he lived with his golden retriever, Thomas. He also told Bucky of how he, like Bucky himself, had once dreamed of becoming an actor, as well as how he had looked at buying Buckys’ house for his whole life before it had been purchased. 905 Shoreland Drive, Seattle, Washington was a palace in his eyes. It was a glorious house; a clear view of an always sparkling ocean, corkscrew staircase, and more. And Steve, (at least to Bucky) was truly a glorious individual, whether or not he accepted that. It may have been none of Buckys’ business, but he thought Steve should find someone-- someone to fill his time, make him happy and keep him company. 

Bucky was now drawing closer to Steves’ table, completely ignoring everyone making an attempt to speak to him. 

“Stevie!” Bucky said aloud with a large grin spread across his face.  
Steve gave no reaction, but it didn’t matter anyway; Bucky already at the table where Steve sat and was pulling the remaining chair closer so he could sit. 

Steves’ eyes darted up. As he realized who he was looking at, Steve felt static crawl up the back of his legs and through his spine, all the way to his face, causing his muscles to tighten and an attractive smile to sweep across his skin. 

“May I?” Bucky asked. 

“Uh.. ye-yeah..by all means.” Steve said sheepishly, standing from his seat as he folded his newspaper. 

Bucky placed his coffee on the small round table and took his seat. “I haven’t seen you in awhile, huh? Have you been busy? I definitely have..” Bucky’s nervous babble started again.

“Y’know, I was thinking, Stevie, with the game coming around and all...I was just kinda hoping you weren’t invited into anything too big. ‘Cause uh-” Bucky cut off to rub his eye. “I was just sorta wondering if you wanted to come and watch the game, that’s all.” 

Bucky had no idea why he was really even doing it. He didn't even like baseball.

Steve was a little confused at the offer, but rather satisfied as well. Confused as to why Bucky had taken such a liking to calling him ‘Stevie,’ and thrilled to know that the verbal invitation to Buckys’ home still stood. 

“Yeah, sorry.” Steve said, his brow beginning to sweat. “It’s just that I’ve been so busy lately with dress rehearsals. Today is actually my day off. What are you doing here?”

‘Stupid question Steve. He’s just getting coffee. Obviously. Leave the poor guy alone.’ Steve thought to himself. 

“Just came to grab some caffeine!” Bucky forced a chuckle. “I’ve got three interviews today, but if today’s the only day you’re free, there’s other things we can do. I wouldn’t mind beating your ass at some Mario Party. Maybe The Great Wheel?” He said with a six-year-old’s smile.

What’s next, Barnes? Gonna offer him juice boxes and PB&J? Hell no, that’s ‘my’ five star dinner. Not his.

Steve barley had to think it over. He adored the attention Bucky gave him and enjoyed the thought of spending as much time with him as he could. 

“The Great Wheel...I’d like that.” Steve was practically trembling with anxiousness. “Where should we meet?”

 

What about Mario Party? (insert frowny face)

“Why not leave now? It’s not that far…” Bucky paused, peering down at his watch. “and it should be opening any minute.” 

Screw the interviews.

“Well then I guess we better get going then.” Steve said, tossing his coffee in a trashcan near him. 

“Sure! Want to take my car?”

“Yeah, I took a cab, anyway.”

Bucky stood from the table, throwing his coffee away after drinking only half. He took Steves’ jacket from the back of his chair and help him put it on. He wondered what this adventure might hold…

Bucky followed Steve outside, a warm spring breeze gently pushing its’ fingers through his light brown hair as the cafe door opened. He pointed out his car, a black 2015 Lexus IS C. 

Steve walked over to the passengers side, opening the door and sliding into the cars’ interior (which was also black.) Steve watched the blue dash light fade into brightness as Bucky turned the key ignition. “Want the top down?” Bucky asked, finger delicately hovering over the bright button that would cause such an action. Steve paused for a long moment, not realizing he was aimlessly staring at the side of Buckys’ face. Bucky glanced over to look at him, too, still awaiting an answer. “O-oh, uh, yeah. Sure, o’course,” Steve stumbled helplessly over his words, trying to stay cool in the presence of James Barnes. Bucky mashed the button, instructing the roof to slide back into its’ hidden sleeve.


	2. Darts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky get to the wheel

chapter 2   
Darts

 

They drove down Union Street until they came to a traffic light, the spring air tugging Steves’ hair and pushing his sunglasses further up his slim nose. 

“Ever been to the Wheel?” Bucky asked, loosening his grip on the steering wheel. 

“No, I’ve always been too scared--I mean, can you imagine? Having the ground so far away from your feet? Heights make me woozy.”

It sounded to Bucky as though Stevie was more afraid of falling than heights. Bucky himself loved heights. Maybe he was like Steve in the way falling scared him. But if Steve was with him on that ferris wheel, maybe falling wouldn’t be as bad. 

“What about you?” Steve continued, unbuttoning the top most button on his plaid shirt, revealing the collar of his white undershirt. 

The light flashed from red to green.

“Yeah, I love the wheel! I used to go every weekend.” Said Bucky, turning left onto Alaskan Way with ease. 

“By yourself?” Steve asked, wondering why he would spend so much time alone, being that he was such a socialite. 

“No...” Bucky answered with a sigh. “My boyfriend and I used to go together.”

He knew Bucky was gay, it had been huge news and in every magazine in the nation. Not that anyone was surprised. But, used to the wheel? Steve wanted to know what happened. When it happened. Why Bucky would want to go back. Why he would want to back with him.

“I don’t want to talk about it though, wouldn’t want to spoil this.” Bucky continued, smiling sweetly in Steve’s direction. He could see the thought of Brock pained Bucky, a look that made him wish he hadn’t brought it up. 

Silent tension was filling the car when--

“Look!” Bucky shouted over the quiet wind, pointing at something through the windshield. “There it is! Isn’t it marvelous?!” 

Steve looked up searching for what Bucky found such beauty in, but saw nothing. 

Bucky cupped his fingers around Steve’s jaw lightly and turned his head in the wheel. 

There it was. Wider with more lights than anything he’d ever seen. Bucky had been right; it was remarkable.

Bucky pulled into a spot about 200 yards away from the Crab Pot (which had been his favorite since he was old enough to ‘wonder there’ after long days of middle school.) He parked the car, pushing the roof button again, closing it. Steve looked over at the drivers’ side, but Bucky was gone. He looked through the windshield and outside the drivers window, but Bucky was nowhere to be found. 

Steve heard a click of a door opening. He looked over to his side to see an outstretched aluminum arm reaching closer to his hand until they came in contact. 

Bucky lifted him out of the car, bringing Steve to his feet on asphalt so heated by the sun he could feel the warmth through the soles of his shoes. He also felt something between his fingers...something cold and hard, but smooth. He looked down at his hand, wondering what he would find. There Steve saw his own face reflecting off of Buckys’ hand. 

First he’s just touching me...but now we’re holding hands? Does he know I’m straight? Not that I mind...I mean, he’s nice, but…

Bucky led Steve through the gate, being careful not to squeeze his fragile hand tight as to hurt him. Hes’ been known for crimping peoples fingers before, and, again, he didn’t want to spoil this. 

Chill out James. It’s going great. Just don’t do anything stupi-

“So,” Steves’ voice sounded like a brass bell ringing out in the crisp spring air. “What should we do first?” 

Bucky looked around at cotton candy stands, carnival games, the pier, and, of course, The Wheel. “Well. I think we should do the wheel last--when it’s dark.”

“Darts, then?” Steve asked, looking at the prizes on the shelf of the dart stand. He needed that shark--he didn’t care how glittery it was. 

“Sure, but I’m pretty good...I may have to beat your ass.”

Steve wouldn’t be beat. They walked to the small stand, Bucky pulling out 7 dollars for the two of them to play. Steve picked out 4 darts he wanted to use, three red and one blue. Bucky also chose his four darts, but chose all black. 

“You can go first,” Bucky said to Steve, reaching over and smacking his shoulder blade. “Wouldn’t wanna make you feel bad when you see how well I play. 

 

Someone’s a little egotistical. 

Damn, Bucky. You’re not even that good at darts. You actually suck at them. Why are you being so rude? Jesus, leave the poor guy alone. 

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Steve answered, taking position to throw his first dart. He bent his left leg, which he had in front of his right, held the dart up and aimed the needle tip at an orange balloon. He carefully breathed in a sip of cool spring air and let it out again, releasing the blue dart with it. Bullseye. 

Steve threw his other three darts, but none of them landed quite as elegantly as the first. 

“Well, kid,” Shouted the man behind the dart stands’ counter. “you sure put up a tall game, but I’m afraid you’ve gotta hit at least two balloons to get the prize!”

“Damn. Oh well.” Steve said, leaning over to Buckys’ shoulder. 

“My turn, punk.” Bucky said, (accidently being a jerk again.) He was going to get Stevie that prize. He had to have that shark. 

Bucky took his throwing stance, bending at both knees and squinted at a pink balloon. He took a dart in his left (and metal) hand. He threw it with an amazing amount of force--so much that the dart not only popped the balloon, but concaved the entire back wall along with it. 

Oh shit

Steves eyes widened as the walls’ shrapnel burst every balloon. The man behind the counter took cover as a popcorn machine of balloon pieces appeared around him. The toys flew. Darts hung in the air for what seemed like whole minutes. Steve stared in amazement, watching the fine tipped darts come closer and closer to neck.

Bucky was watching, too. Only after a dart got Steve in the shoulder did they realize what was happening. “Move!” Bucky pushed him out of the way of the dart shower. 

Steve was on the ground.

The dart guy is freaking out.

And Bucky was standing there. Like an idiot.   
Everything stopped. The ground around them was flooded with carnival props. 

“Well…” Bucky began, looking at the stand manager “I think I popped at least two. Mind if my boyfriend picks one out?”

Steves eyes shot up to him.

His what

The manger gawked at Bucky, but nodded, fearing what Bucky may do to him if he said no. Not that Bucky would have done anything. 

Bucky looked over at Steve, who was now sitting on the ground, one leg straight out and the other bent toward his chest. 

Bucky reached his arm out to help Steve up...again. 

“Want to choose one, Stevie?” 

He didn’t want to say no, but he wasn’t so sure he wanted to after being referred to as Buckys’ boyfriend. Steve was straight. But, then again, it’s not like he had never thought of Bucky that way…

Was that was this was?

A date?

Steve realized what was going on. 

Damnit 

“Stevie?” Buckys’ brows drew closer together, concern in his voice, the douche bag mask being pulled away. “Are you alright? How many darts hit you? Oh geez--there’s a little blood on your shirt...here…”

Steve could barely move as his ‘boyfriend’ licked his thumb and rubbed it harshly on a dot of blood. It didn’t even make it better. It just spread it around and turned it a shade of orange. 

Bucky stared at Steve for a moment, trying to diagnose the problem. But, when he found only a blank stare, he proceeded to grab Steve under his arms under the biceps, lifting him to his feet, making sure he didn’t step on any darts. 

Steve thought about the whole situation...and a smile grew across his face.   
How bad can this possibly be? Besides, Bucky Barnes doesn’t just fall in love with everyone he meets...this could be nice. Where’s the hurt in trying it out anyway?

Steve looked down on the blood smear on his shoulder still smiling, looking for something to say. He let out a slight chuckle,”No, no, I’m fine. It’s only a little dart, right?”

Buckys’ brows relaxed, and soon a goofy grin made its’ way across his face, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this, I was on spring break. Hope you still enjoyed!


	3. Nose bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock?! It's been too long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry loves!

chapter 3   
Nose bleed

Steve and Bucky walked past more carnival stands, picking up the speed of their strides when the occasional stand owner scowled at them fearfully. After about an hour of walking side by side and one of them explaining their life while the other listened (and stole glances at the story tellers’ face) the two of them came to a cotton candy cart. 

Steve finally got a decent look at the sun dancing on Buckys’ face. “Want some? I’ll buy...”

Bucky stared down at the large bowl and listened to the whir of the wheel inside as it spun the fluffy heated sugar. “Uhh...yeah I’d love some.”

Steve spoke to the man who owned the cart for a short moment, handed him a wad of cash, and--

“What flavor would you like? There’s Blue Raspberry, Original, Lemon, Sour Apple...Lime…”

“Original’s fine.” Bucky answered when Steve looked back at him.

He was lovely--his muscular arms and legs...the way his smile spread slowly across his face whenever Bucky spoke...how the sun sparkled on his skin. What Bucky wouldn’t do to have those tan, american arms wrapped around his neck at night. 

He just stared at Steve. It was all he could do--stare at him, stare and try to soak up the beauty of his face. 

Bucky felt a familiar hand curve around his shoulder from behind.

“What are you doing here, Buck?!” A dark, rich voice chuckled. 

Brock. Shit. No. No no no. Not now, please, not here. 

“Brock!” Bucky turned, not wanting to seem rude. “It’s been too long!” Bucky lied through his teeth. He could have gone the rest of his life without seeing Rumlow again. Especially if there was a girl by his side, as there was now. 

“Brocks’ told me all about you!” The girl cooed cheerfully, flipping her silky blonde hair out of her eyelashes.

Her words cut like a cold knife--and Bucky could feel them twist between his ribs when Brock pulled her in closer from her waist. But, it didn’t matter, Steve was here, and suddenly at Buckys’ waist. 

“And I’ve heard so much about you, Brock!” Steve was lying now, too. He hardly knew anything about Brock. Nothing at all really other than Bucky had dated him and that they used to suck face up in the wheel every weekend. Honestly, though, he wished he knew more about had had transpired.   
But Steves’ curiosity would just have to wait for know. 

“Well…” Brock continued awkwardly, “This is my girlfriend, Ms. Gwendolyne Stacy.” He looked down at her gleaming face as she smiled and rolled her eyes in his direction. 

“You can just call me Gwen. And you are?....” She looked at Steve

“Steve, Buckys’ boyfriend.” He quickly twined his and Buckys fingers together, the metal cool against his skin in the Seattle spring heat. He hated the way Brock looked at Bucky--like an object; like he could just take him back should he so choose to. 

Brock smiled at Bucky.   
He smiled at him.   
Not even a smile. A sickly grin. Steve could have punched him in the face right then. He should have. 

“Well,” Gwen began, “have to get going if we’re going to catch our movie in time. See you sooner than later, ok? Bye!” And with that, she stepped forward to hug Steve, and Brock did the same to Bucky. 

Steve watched Brocks’ hand travel farther and farther down Buckys’ back, and Steve couldn’t seem to contain himself any longer. He shoved Gwen away and let his fist fly.   
“Bucky is mine. Bitch.” Steve whispered into Brocks’ nose which slowly began to dribble blood.   
Gwen, appalled as any normal person may be, cuffed her hand around Brocks wrist and led him away, nearly running from the scene. 

Well damn. What a lovely day I’m turning this into. Steve thought to himself. 

Damn he is perfect. Bucky thought to himself.


	4. Wheel In The Sky

chapter 4  
Wheel In The Sky

By the time the sun was resting on the surface of the sea, Steve and Buck were making their way to the wheel, taking their sweet time and holding hands as they went. 

Steve had never felt so happy. He felt as though his world was coming together--his work, his apartment, and now his boyfriend. Happy or even composed were things he hadn’t been in more than a while, and to feel that way again was like an injection of silvery magic in his veins. 

They stood below the wheel, Bucky staring off at the florid kaleidoscopic hues of light as they dazzled the sea while Steve stared up directly at them, watching some lightbulbs flick off while other of another color came on. The two of them held hands through the entire duration of their time waiting in line, Steves’ skin cool between Buckys’ aluminum fingers. 

When they was at last at the front of the line, Bucky handed a two tickets to a boy standing behind the podium who wore a navy blue t-shirt and khaki shorts. “Clint” gave them an odd look as he tore the stubs from their tickets and handed them back. Bucky took the slips of paper, about to confront the boy when Steve coiled his arm around Buckys’ waist and Buckys’ train of thought rolled right out of his ears. 

What could possibly be better than this? Than to be standing in the cool night air with Steve Rogers of all people snug around his body? Than to be able to watch an array of lights sparkle on the sea? To be in Seattle on a night like this; a cloudless sky hovering above him, the smell of salty-sweet fair food on the breeze? Nothing. Nothing in the world or on any other could ever make Bucky feel the way he feels now. Nothing but Steve. 

A cart finally reached the ground for Steve and Bucky. The two stepped inside, Bucky letting Steve go in first to choose his seat. After about 4 minutes of being settled in their seats, the hard plastic bubble began slowly rising in the sky, wobbling a little when Bucky changed seats to sit beside his newfound boyfriend instead of across. With Bucky’s hand now in reach, Steve could have sworn he’d never let him loose again, taking Buckys right hand in his left and for the first time feeling the warmth of his body. Steve could feel bones...could see veins...could practically hear a pulse echoing from Buckys’ wrist. 

This was real. 

Stars exploded in the sky as the night grew darker, the ferris wheel taking the two boys further and further up into the blackness until it came to a halt near the top. 

Steve could just barely hear the chorus of people below them as well as the music the park was playing over an intercom. 

“My whole life, we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind…”

He was trying to remember the next line but it was all in vain as Bucky pressed his lips hard into Steves--an act which startled him, making him jump in his seat. But Steve didn’t mind; Bucky’s lips were soft, yet, somehow urgent against his own. Steve melted into him, closing his eyes and feeling the world evaporate around him when he bit James’ lower lip. 

He drew Bucky closer, letting his fingers trace the tense muscles in his back...then his hips….

Steve twirled his fingers in Bucky’s belt loops, the slick material of his dress pants folding when he pulled him closer. 

Bucky pulled his face away and let his hand float up toward Steve’s jawline. 

Then he just looked at him. Just stared at the color of his deep crystal-y grey-blue irises like there was something else there. “I thought you wanted to take it slow, Rogers?” 

“That was before I was told we were a couple. If I had known then…” 

Bucky lifted Steves’ lips into his again. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The Wheel sank to the ground again and the love birds stepped off, barely able to see through the hearts circling their heads. 

It was already 9:47, and the park was closing in 13 minutes, and the weather was deteriorating alongside the number of functional rides in the park. A few of them had been shut down early, though, due to a drizzle of rain that later turned into a downpour of fat drops; the kind of rain the splashes against puddles when it hits the ground and then comes back up onto your ankles. This meant the toes of Buckys’ brand new shoes were wet and would probably be lack-luster and maybe even peeling in a few days. 

Not that he cared, besides, he was never really one for fancy shoes anyway. And it’s not like he could keep his mind on shoes (or anything other than an image of Steve walking through his front doors tonight) on his mind for long.

9 minutes to go and they were still at least a fifteen minutes’ run from any exits. Bucky peered down at his watch, trying to decide if there was anything he could do to make this a graceful exit. 

“Something wrong?” Steve smile faded slightly, but only slightly as he watched the gears in Bucky’s head repeatedly crank in one direction for a second and shut down again. 

“Oh no, just wondering how we’re gonna get out of here before they shut the gates.” Buck looked at Steve for a moment, who was barely visible in the darkness as lamps around them began to go out. But, he could make out the wet blond mop matted across his forehead, a fine-tipped nose and a pair of pale hands popping against the darkness of his tan leather jacket. 

“Take my hand,”

Well Steve wasn’t gonna say no. 

“Let’s run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hella short chapter guys. Sorry I just don't know where any of this is going....tell me if you have any suggestions! I'll do my best to wind them in. Night Loves!


	5. Driving Rain

chapter 5  
Driving Rain

The weather was getting worse and worse with every minute as Bucky sped down the road. He reached to turn the radio on, to take off some of the stress of having someone else in the car in these conditions, Steve thought.

“107.7 The End; Today’s hits and Yesterday’s favori-

Dangerous Weather Advisory   
10:13 pm  
Elliott Bay, Seattle, Washington  
Wednesday, May 20, 2015  
52°F, 16 mph winds, extremely heavy rain  
All persons are strongly encouraged to stay indoors until further notice.”

Bucky wrapped the car around a corner, watching for headlights in the opposite direction with wide eyes. “Damnit….” He breathed, barely audible over the rain on the roof. 

“You’re good; no one’s coming. You got it.” Steve said, trying to calm Bucky’s nerves that the combination of the rain and road seemed to fray. 

“No,” Bucky laughed a little, thinking it silly that Steve believed he could be spooked by a thing as trivial as the Seattle rain. “No, I’m just...you shou- you’re coming home with me.” He stated blatantly. “This could cause a blackout and people do crazy things during those. I’d just be more comfortable if I knew you were safe.”

“I have work in the morning and I don’t have any clothes...or my toothbrush or any soap...I can’t stay the nig-”

“You can and you will. You can borrow my stuff and I’ll take you to work in the morning.” Bucky realized he may have sounded harsh when he didn’t hear Steve respond. 

“Fine.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and looked out the window at the driving rain.

“Fine?”

“What am I supposed to say? You’re the one with the wheel and, besides, I think I really like you; it’s not like I’d mind staying with you longer.”  
11:07 pm

 

Bucky slowed to a stop at the next red. “There’s the Steve I know.” He turned onto Interstate 5, then turned again onto I-90 which took them to Mercer Island, where Steve did most of his work. They kept going; over the ocean, all the way through northern Mercer Is., and across the ocean again on the opposite side. 

“So,” Steve began, watching the clouds and sea meet out of his window. “Where do you live?” he asked, expecting something modest. 

“Shoreland Dr.” 

“I-In Bellevue?”

Bucky looked over at Steve as he started to laugh. “What?”

Steve couldn’t keep in a solid breath. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Aren’t those houses like...huge, though? Just surprised you’d want to be there by yourself. Christ, Buck. Do you really live there alone?”

“I mean,” He glanced at the road again then went back to Steve, watching him grin like an idiot and then started giggling, too. “Yeah. But it’s really lonely; I’m not gonna say I like being there alone, but that’s how it is.”

“Guess it’s a good thing you’ve got me.”

Bucky looked at the road again for a moment. “I’m starting to wonder.” He grinned with half his mouth, slugging Steve in the shoulder sweetly. 

“Oh is that so? I think I might be able to change your mind.” Steve looped his arm in Bucky’s overtop the center console. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

12:00:00 am

 

They pulled into the 4 car garage where Bucky had a black 1956 Ford Thunderbird and a grey 2015 Harley Davidson street glide. A previously half-asleep Steve practically lept out of the car and ran to the car, running his hand along the hood. “Nice...car...’55?”

“‘56. Close, though. I’ve only taken it out a few times...maybe you’d like to drive it to work tomorrow?” 

Steve’s face lit up. 

“CAN I? OH I”D LOve to yes I mean that would be awesome!”

“Sweet. But let’s go to sleep; it’s late. I’ll give you the keys in the morning.”

Let’s go to sleep? Give me the keys? Staying the night at a house in Bellevue that belongs to a tall boy with dark hair and brown eyes?

Steve couldn’t wipe that stupid smile off his face. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

12:32 am 

“Here’s some stuff to sleep in.” Bucky yelled from the master bedroom, which was one of seven bedrooms in the sea-side house. 

“‘Hanks!” Steve shouted back from the bathroom, his mouth full of toothpaste fuzz. 

“Hey d-”

No. No no no. 

Bucky was at the door, his face covered in toothpaste foam. He opened his eyes slowly, wiping them so he could see. He had startled Steve, and what was Steve supposed to do? He had tried to scream, but, well…

Bucky looked at Steve, who also had toothpaste dribbling down his chin. “You’ve got a little something,” He rubbed Steve’s chin. “There ya go.” 

Steve, once again, couldn’t help himself; he started to laugh. To laugh hysterically at the rare sight of his brand-new boy toy covered in toothpaste at 12:45 in the morning. “I’M SO SORRY-- bUT, Oh mY gA-” he couldn’t breathe. 

Bucky moved to stand beside Steve, looking at them in the mirror. And he saw Steve choking on spit standing next to a version of himself who had toothpaste smeared across his face. He watched Steve. This wasn’t even funny, but Bucky couldn’t help but to giggle at how Steve thought it was. Soon, the both of them were standing in the bathroom, toothpaste everywhere, laughing like monkeys and clapping like seals. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

 

1:23 am

Bucky was just getting out of the shower, tired and his body like lead, he halfway towel-dried his hair, yanked on his favorite american eagle boxers. The pineapple print somehow suited his personality; fruity. 

He came out of the bathroom, steam billowing out in every direction. Bucky rolled into bed, wrapping his large arms around Steve’s shoulders and scooting as close to him as he could. With the steady sound of an already-asleep-Steve’s breath next to him, Bucky was silent and sleeping within a minute. 

The rain poured.   
The house shook to the beat of the sea beside it.  
Seattle quaked with the worst storm it’d had in 3 years.

But nothing could be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Tried to make it a more decent length than the last chapter. Well night! Loki sends his love!


End file.
